Amor sin memoria, memoria sin recuerdos
by twirectionerscami-luh
Summary: Puede amarse sin recordar nada? Ya no estoy segura de lo que paso, solo se que ahora conosco a mi ídolo, Harry Styles, y tengo 7 meses de embarazo, y lo último que recuerdo es mi fiesta de 16... Se puede amar din tenter recuerdos? Amar es diferente a querer, el corazón ama, la mente quiere, yo no quiero a Harry. Yo lo amo, y no se porque Protagonistas: Harry Styles, y Tn: Tu nombre


Prefacio:

Pov Tn:(tu nombre)

Puede amarse sin recordar nada? Ya no estoy segura de lo que paso, solo se que ahora conozco a mi ídolo, Harry Styles, y tengo 7 meses de embarazo, y lo último que recuerdo es mi fiesta de 16...  
Se puede amar din tener recuerdos? Amar es diferente a querer, el corazón ama, la mente quiere, yo no quiero a Harry...  
Yo lo amo, y no se porque...

Soy una chica normal de 16 años, no tengo nada interesante de mi vida que contar...

Mi padre, Carlos, es muy sobre protector, y es el más adinerado de la ciudad, mi mamá, Larissa murió cuando nací, por eso no pensaba tener hijos, les contare mi historia...

Todo comenzó cuando cumplí 16, mi papá contrataría algún grupo musical local, y me avergonzaría de nuevo en mi fiesta, lo máximo que llegaría seria Justin Bieber, no es que me caiga mal, pero a ninguna de mis amigas les agrada, en realidad, seria lo mismo de siempre, la misma monotonía, que decir de mi vida...

¡ABURRIDA!...

Aunque nada me hubiera preparado para lo que me esperaba...

Capítulo 1

Pov Tn:

Desperté, vi una brillante luz blanca que me segaba, habian por lo menos 5 personas al rededor mío murmurando, no entendía nada, eran solo murmullos sin lógica, señalandome, 1 llamó mi atención, no sabía por qué pero ya sabía donde estaba, estaba en un hospital,no sabía por qué... Haber... Lo último que recuerdo es que en mi fiesta de 16, papá contrato a One Direction, me había hecho amiga particularmente de Harry y Zayn, por alguna razon también habían ido Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner, el sueño de toda twirectioner, recuerdo que ¡Me embriague! ¡Que estupideces hize para acabar en el hospital!, ¿Habre arruinado algo con Camila, mi mejor amiga? En fin, era la primera fiesta que no me averganzaba, y me embriague ¡Bien hecho cerebro!

De pronto reconocí inmediatemente esa figura, era Harry, Harry Styles, mi ídolo, ¿Qué había hecho que lo preocupo tanto como para que viiniera al hospital?

Intente levantarme pero no podía, había algo pesado en mi vientre que no me dejaba levantarme, toqué mi vientre para averiguar que había ensima, eso... eso era mi propio vientre ¡Estaba embarazada! y eran por lo menos 6 meses, era grande, creí que me desmayaría, por suerte no fue asi.

Pov Harry:

No se por qué lo hice, acababa de termiinar con Taylor (Swift) y me metí en la vida de Tn:_. Por qué me tenía que enamorar tan fácilmente, no debí pensar en un acostónrecer no recordaba estar emba tan solo por enamorarme.¡Qué hice! ¿Habre arruinado mi carrera?, mientras estaba hundido en mis pensamientos mi amigo Taylor (Lautner) entro a la sala de espera del hospital.

Taylor: Harry, está despertando, recuerda que le dió un pequeño ataque de amnesia, no podra recordar muchas cosas, no sabemos que tan perdida pueda estar.- Me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme-Vamos chico, todo estara bien- Me dijo con ánimo amistoso.

No podía dejar de pensar en loque le había hecho a Tn:_, no me debí aprovechar de ella por estar ebria, ahora soy padre y eso podría arruinar mi carrera. Camine en los pálidos y triztes pasillos del hospital, dónde podrian darme, tanto buenas, como malas noticiaspero, que pienso, mi amor estaba despertando, cómo podía sentirme mal, amé a Taylor (Swift) pero lo que sentía por T:_ era mucho mayor. Si no me recordaba, ¿Seería capaz de abandonarla con nuestra hija de 7 meses?No, no tendría el corazón para hacerlo. Llegue a la habitación de Tn:_ me pare junto a la camilla, y esperé a qué abriera los ojos, fue a mí el primero que me vio, estrañaba ver sus ojos brillantes y dulces. Luego Tn:_ se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, se tocó el vientre y abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer no recordaba estar embarazada.

Pov Harry:

Harry: Tn, ¿Me recuerdas?- le deje preocupado, Carlos me miro despectivamente,Tn asintió con su cabeza, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, abrió los ojos aún más, al parecer se sorprendía, pero no sabía si era por "conocer a su ídolo" o por si recordo que yo era el padre de la pequeña que esperaba por nosotros en su vientre.

Pov Tn:

Harry: Tn, ¿Me recuerdas?- A mi mente vieneron un millón de imágenes, que no sabía si eran ciertos o sueños, solo asentí con la cabeza. Ví su cara interrogante, asi que le respondí

Tn: Sí, Harry, nos conosimos anoche en mí fiesta de 16- Harry abrió sus ojos como platos.

Pov Harry:

No recordaba 7 meses de su vida, en los que fuimos novios, y nos comprometimos, en los que cuidabamos a nuestra pequeña. Eso me entristeció, no sabía como explicarle esto asi que mire a Taylor (Lautner) para que me ayudara, él salio de la habitación, cuando volvió trajo con él a Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall y Robert, todos me saludaban por mi nombre, Zayn me miraba, se notaba que intenaba oculrar su risa, Robert los apartó.

Pov Tn:

Robert: ¿Te sientes bien pequeña?

Tn: Creo- No sabía que decir- Pues acabo de conocer a mis ídolos, y todos saben mi nombre, estoy casi sin palabras, pero no se cuantos meses pueda tener este bebé, ni cómo es posible que esto pasara de la noche a la mañana.

Robert: Esta bebé- Dijo haciendo enfasis en la "a"- tiene 7 meses.

No podía creerlo, ¿Era suya? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? Abrí los ojos como platos, el solto una risita floja

Robert: Tranquila, no es mía, es de Harry. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Tn: Pues, lo último que recuerdo es mi fiesta de 16, que mi papá trajo a 1D, y que te conocí, que me diste un autografo, y que me pediste que no me desmayara, recuerdo que bese a Harry, y que bebí mucho- Harry apretó sus puños-Creo que incumpli mi promesa.

Robert: Te aseguro que no pequeña- Arquee una ceja- Mira, tú y Harry estan comprometidos- El aparato que medía los latidos de mi corazón empezo a sonar sin control

Zayn: Les dije que eso pasaría, pagame Niall- Niall le dio 20 dólares, Zayn empezó a reir sin control

Tn: Callate Zaymbesil- Le grité, ¿De dónde saque el "Zaymbesil?" no lo sé, seguro fue idea mía, lo usare de ahora en adelante, Zayn dejo de reir y se sento paralizado.

Pov Harry

Tn: Callate Zaymbesil- Se me hizo una especie de revelación, no había olvidado todo por completo, tal vez con el tiempo me recordaría de nuevo, quería hechar a todos y besarla, quería que supiera cuanto la amo, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con la boda, o su corazón lo esaba, se había sonrojado, y con lo que me gusta verla sonrojada, quería que se enterara de nuestra casa en Inglaterra, tal como ella me había pedido, que me dijera te amo una vez más, me alegraba tanto que ella no hubiera muerto en ese horrible accidente, pero Carlos estaba allí, me odiaba, tantas veces que intente caerle bien y solo generaba que me odiara más, Tn_ me miró, sus hermosos ojos brillaban

Tn:¿Nos pueden dar unos minutos a solas?-¿A caso había leido mi mente?- Harry necesita decirme algo, siento que lo necesita- Mi corazón se agitó con esa frase, me había enamorado de nuevo, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

Pov Tn:

Sabía que necesitaba decirme algo, no sabía que...

Niall: De acuerdo princesa-Me sonó tan familiar- Cuando quieras volvemos a entrar- Empujó a Zayn quien segía en shock.

Tn: Zayn, que te pasa?

Zayn se asercó a mí: Te extraño... No sabes cuanto... Ya recordaras más cosas luego- Me besó la mejilla- Lo aguante por una semana- Esa frase se me hizo tan familiar, a mi mente vino un recuerdo, había pasado una semana después de mi cumpleaños ¡¿Acaso eso no sería en el futuro?! Harry estaba acabando una pequeña gira en USA, y al final de la semana llegó Zayn, quien me dijo eso mismo, y me dió una carta de parte de Harry, que decía:

**Nos vemos en el parque que estaba en frente**

**de tu fiesta, toma el pase VIP que Zayn te dará,**

**junto al lago muestra el pase, y veras algo que**

**espero que te guste, debo decirte algo muy **

**importante... A las 7:30 pm **

**Harry S.**

Esa noche fui al parque, seguí las instrucciones que decían la carta, llegue al área de conciertos, era un concierto de 1D en vivo... Estaba en el área VIP él me dijo que llegué justo a tiempo, se cambió rápido, y me dijo que solo esperara, luego subió al escenario junto a los demás, y dijo que esa canción era dedicada a mí, era "Kiss You" mi favorita, luego de la canción él me beso, y me pidió que fuera su novia, yo por supuesto le dije que sí. Me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza y deje los recuerdos, Zayn me dejo esa nota, arrugada, y un poco vieja, era el mejor regalo, sin contar el de que Harry y yo estabamos comprometidos.


End file.
